


You Ruined Everything (in the nicest way)

by YaGirlSkyByte



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, i just think they are in love, is the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlSkyByte/pseuds/YaGirlSkyByte
Summary: Asuka's life has gone completely off the rails. Its the best thing that's ever happened to her.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Toyama Asuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	You Ruined Everything (in the nicest way)

“I wasn’t supposed to have time for this.”

Rokka’s eyes left the cooking video on her phone as she tried to turn around to look her girlfriend in the eye, but Asuka’s lack of cooperation, her head being nestled in the crook of her neck, made it difficult, and she absolutely refused to leave her embrace. Ultimately, she settled for sort of awkwardly squishing her nose against Asuka’s cheek before responding.

“What brought that on?”

Asuka shrugged, still idly watching some YouTuber’s disembodied hands chop up some bell peppers. “Dunno. Nothing, I guess. Just thinking out loud.”

Rokka frowned. “It’s not nothing.” She reached a hand up, gesturing vaguely towards Asuka’s forehead. “You’ve got that little - just there - that little wrinkle on your forehead, like you do whenever Kasumi-san has an idea. You’re always thinking, but that means you’re  _ thinking _ .”

Asuka sighed gently, and pulled her arms tighter around Rokka’s waist. “Why d’you always have to be so damn insightful?”

“Because I love you?” Rokka grinned, a dusting of red starting to spread across her cheeks.

“ _ Hrrm _ .” Asuka grumbled playfully, a smile spreading across her mouth, and she gently leaned in to Rokka’s lips.

“ _ Mm- _ Ah! No.” Rokka pulled away, placing her finger over Asuka’s mouth. “You have to tell me what’s wrong first.  _ Then _ you can have kisses.”

“...Fine.” Asuka finally disengaged the hug, rolling away into a spread-eagle position on the bed, one arm jutting awkwardly off the edge onto the bedside table, Rokka still laying atop the other. Rokka rolled over to face her, closer, and Asuka wrapped that arm around her again.

“Back when we first met, back in high school, I had this… idea, remember? This plan. I was gonna keep my head down and study and keep my nose out of everybody else’s business, all through high school and university, and I’d get a good job and a nice apartment and I’d settle down with just whoever and it’d all be fine. I wasn’t supposed to have time for… any of this. But I’m here anyway. With you.”

Rokka tenderly brushed a lock of short, brown hair away from purple eyes. “D’you think that would’ve made you happy?”

“Ha! No, no. I was just thinking of how much of an asshole I was back then.”

“You can’t have been that much of an asshole if I fell in love with you.”

“Or maybe you just had exceptionally poor taste in high school. Remind me whose band you decided to join?”

A playful nudge. “Come on, she’s way nicer now!”

“Yeah, I know, I gotta talk to her all the time. But back then…”

Rokka giggled.

“What?”

“Do you remember when you first met Chu2? When-”

“No.”

“-she came to our school looking for me, and you-”

“No I don’t.”

“-called me  _ your _ Rokka-chan?”

“That didn’t happen.”

“Yes it did and it was adorable.” Rokka pulled herself tighter against Asuka, wrapping an arm around her waist. No amount of forced surliness could prevent Asuka from smiling at that. “It all still worked out though, didn’t it? You went to a good school, you’re helping to manage the band…”

“You’re here.”

“I’m here.” Rokka nodded in agreement.

Asuka swung her other arm up and clamped it around Rokka, cuddling her face-to-face. “Thank you.”

“?”

“I don’t know what I would’ve done, if I hadn’t met you. I don’t thank you enough for that. So thank you for letting me share my life with you.”

“Asuka…”

“So, ah, I was just wondering… if you’d like to make that… official?”

Rokka blinked. “What?”

“Ah! I mean, it’s just… I mean, if you want… I mean,  _ I _ want, have wanted, for a while, if you’re interested, to… get… married? To you? If that’s okay?”

Rokka blinked. Asuka could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

“I… if you don’t, that’s fine too…”

And suddenly Rokka’s lips were on hers, her arms pulling her close with strength Asuka hadn’t known she possessed.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Asuka brushed a strand of blue hair out of sea-green eyes. “I love you so much.”

A few seconds passed as they stared into each other’s eyes, and soon Rokka began to laugh at nothing in particular, and Asuka started to laugh too, and for a moment they simply lay there, embracing each other with an overwhelming, desperate joy.

Eventually, Rokka spoke, a sudden realisation with a sparkle in her eye. “We have to tell Kasumi-san when we see her tomorrow!”

“Oh. Yeah. About that. That’s kind of… why we’re meeting up.”

Rokka tilted her head.

“She wanted to see me propose, but I thought you’d rather do it in private, and, well. You’re the one I’m marrying, so.”

“...Did I mention that I love you yet.”

“A few times, yeah. But I’m not gonna get tired of hearing it anytime soon.” She leaned in for another kiss, and rested her forehead against her fiancée’s once more. “...I am gonna have to propose to you again tomorrow, though. Just so you know.”

“Never a dull moment with your family, is it?”

“Our family.” Asuka smiled. “You gonna miss dull moments?”

Rokka pulled Asuka tight against her, as though she were trying to convey the extent of her love solely through her arm muscles. “...No. No, I don’t think I will.”


End file.
